Hermione S
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Hermione Granger is not Hermione Granger. Her whole life has been a lie. What's worse is her father. How will she cope with this recent turn of events? A whole family she never knew? AU ignores epilogue, Hermione and Ron's kiss, their feelings, and Snape's death.
1. Adopted!

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the following characters, places, or things (with the exception of Ian Tobias Snape and Helena Oak Snape who I made up). They are the property of JK Rowling, and I do believe that Warner Brothers might get a cut in it, but that is beside the point. I do not own Harry Potter or any other trademark-thingy that has to do with it. All I own is the plot of THIS story._

Summary: _Hermione Granger is not, well Hermione Granger. Adopted at the age of two, her whole life has been a lie. And what's worse is who her father is. How will Hermione cope with this recent turn of events? …AU…Ignores the epilogue, Hermione and Ron's kiss, most of their feelings, and Snape's death…though, Voldemort does still die..._

* * *

"You're adopted."

With those words, my life changed forever. I, Hermione Jean Granger, was adopted. I gaped at my 'mother', trying to let the words fully sink into my mind.

"Who am I really then?" I finally managed to ask her.

"Hermione Eileen S. They never knew your last name, but we know that your middle name was some sort of family name, it came from your father's mother, we think. You're actually not even muggleborn, your real father is a wizard," my 'father' explained.

I slumped back into my armchair. This was just too much for my to take in. My 'mom' walked over to my chair and knelled by me, taking my hands.

"Honey, we know that this is a big shock and that you probably have a lot of questions. And we don't know everything, but anything that we do know and that you want to know, we'll tell you all that we can," she said softly.

"And we want you to know that this doesn't affect the way we feel about you. You're our little girl and we love you dearly," 'Dad' put in.

I broke down, tears flooding out over my eyes. 'Mom' and 'Dad' wrapped their arms around me. I was so overwhelmed, I just needed some rest.

* * *

The next day found my sitting in the Ministry of Magic's hall of Records, flipping through records of all the witches and wizards from the past century. I was hoping to find the name Eileen S. I had had no luck so far. All that I had gained was about twenty paper cuts and two sore eyes.

Finally, I found something.

_–Eileen Prince Snape-_

"Now, why is that so familiar?" I wondered aloud to myself. Suddenly, it hit me. SNAPE! Eileen Prince and Tobias SNAPE were Professor Snape's parents.

"This can't be right," I said shocked at my discovery. I looked down at the list of names again.

1. Tobias Snape - Deceased

2. Eileen Prince Snape – Deceased

3. Severus Snape – Living

4. Helena Oak Snape – Deceased

5. Ian Tobias Snape – Living

6. Hermione Eileen Snape – Living

My eyes went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Confrontation at Spinner's End

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the following characters, places, or things (with the exception of Ian Tobius Snape and Helena Oak Snape who I made up). They are the property of JK Rowling, and I do believe that Warner Brothers might get a cut in it, but that is beside the point. I do not own Harry Potter or any other trademark-thingy that has to do with it. All I own is the plot of THIS story._

* * *

_**POP**_

I Apparated into a darkened alley off Spinner's End, holding the list of Wizarding Snapes tightly in my hand, having copied it magically from the Hall of Records. I slipped out onto Spinner's End, my coat tight around me against the blowing wind. I smiled as a passed a group of children on a lawn who were playing Blind Man's Bluff, waving to them.

Finally, I walked up to the last house on the street, knocking on the door. It opened slightly to reveal the dark form of a man, opening a bit more when he recognized me...a very small bit.

"Miss Granger, when were you planning on stopping your incessant presence being a shadow over my life?" he sneered.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" I shot back, putting the list of Snapes in front of his face.

He snatched the list from me, his eyes widening as he scanned it.

"Come inside and we'll talk about this reasonably," he said quietly and he opened the door all the way and stepped aside for me to come in.

* * *

I walked in, shrugging off my coat once I was inside. I was in a tiny sitting room, an old sofa, chair, a rickety looking table, and a longer table scooted up against the window were all the furniture in the room, aside from the bookcase filled to the brim with books the lined every space on the walls. That's what I liked, lot of books.

Snape cleared his throat behind me. "Where did you find this list?" he asked, at the same time gesturing for me to sit down on the sofa.

I rolled my eyes, sitting down. "Where else, the Ministry of magic's Hall of Records. Oh, and by the way, who's Ian?" I asked.

"My son," he said, pacing as he rubbed him temples.

"So he's my brother? Which would make you my father. Which isn't humanly possible...right? I am your daughter, or not?" I asked, surprisingly calmly.

"Hermione, we both know that it HAS to be true. And, as much as I would **love** to say that I didn't know that you were...um...mine, I did know that you were, are, my...um..." he looked around, as if searching for the one singularly important but incredibly simple word.

"Daughter, you mean," I supplied bluntly, as I crossed my arms.

"Well, um...yes."

"So you knew?! You knew all along!" I yelled.

"Um...indeed the answer is yes...again."

* * *

I'm surprised at the popularity of this story. Oh and, coming up soon is their return to Hogwarts for their final year. And then comes the romance between...well, if you look at the info at the top that says like # of reviews when this was last updated and stuff like that is should tell you what the two actual main story will go around. Toodles! Please review, and for those who did review, I would like to thank you.

1. Edward loves Bella

2. RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl 

3. Murgy31

4. Readerforlife

5. Isadora120

Thank you, I really love getting all of the wonderful reviews!


	3. Not Ever Letting You Go

_**Disclaimer**: I am Not JK Rowling; I do not own Harry Potter. Still sadly, I do not own Tom Felton. (Cry) I LOVE YOU TOM FELTON!_

* * *

I spent the next, oh say, hour or so going off on him, yelling at him about how he should have told me years ago, and about how he should have at least treated me a little better given the circumstances. By the end of it, I was practically shaking with anger and was holding back tears with a bewildered father watching me with wide eyes.

"Hermione? Are...are you alright?" he asked me hesitantly. I looked up at him from where I was sitting on the sofa.

"What do you think? I just found out day before yesterday that I was adopted, and then I found out the day after that that I was your daughter, you who has been completely horrid to me for as long as I can remember knowing you, and NOW I found out that you KNEW that I was your DAUGHTER and you never even told me, and I'm guessing that you never even planed on telling me at all!"

"Hermione, believe me when I say that I thought what I was doing was right. It was for your protection," he tried to explain.

"What about my brother? Did you do anything with him?" I demanded.

"No, but only because _He_ already knew about him and approved. But I didn't want him to know about you and end up going through some of the things that your brother had already had to go through. I couldn't just take him out of the Wizarding world when the Dark Lord already knew of him," he said looking pleadingly at me for me to understand.

I looked down at my hands. I knew that he had done the right thing by sending me away. Therefore, I let out the last question I had.

"Did...did you ever miss me?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

His face softened, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Oh my dear, my dear 'Mione. Yes, yes I did. Every day of my life since then. Even when we would be at Hogwarts I missed you even though I saw you every day," he said, his voice shaky with emotion.

In that moment, I broke down, running at him and throwing my arms around him, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Now that you know I'm not ever letting you go again," he whispered into my hair as I clung to him, crying.

* * *

That night, father Apparated me to my 'home', coming in to explain everything to my parents. During this, I sat curled up in an armchair, nodding off to sleep occasionally only to jerk back awake every few minutes.

Finally, I bid all three of my parents good night and headed off to bed. It had been a long day with a crazy emotional roller coaster through out most of the day. I shrugged out of my clothes, pulling on my pajamas and crawling into bed...

Then it hit me. Ron and Harry were coming over for a visit tomorrow. How was I going to explain all of this to them. How was I going to explain the new living arrangements that we had all come up with (I would be spending the next week with my 'parents' and then the rest of my summer with my real father). This was going to be a problem...

* * *

**Ah. The third chapter is finally up! Yay for you! Please review, it gives me something worth...um...WRITING for, yeah that's it, writing. Again, like I said before I LOVE TOM FELTON!**


	4. Harry and Ron Overreact so Dad Helps

_**Disclaimer**: I am Not JK Rowling, but I AM Tom Felton's official Fan girl (icon joke). I don't own Harry Potter...but I'm working on that little problem, I'm gonna need like thirty packs of pixy stix, and a LOT of coke...no, that's not for the plan, it's for my sugar rush today, I have that planed out too. )_

* * *

I dragged myself out of bed the next morning, dreading when I would tell Harry and Ron. What exactly _was_ I going to say? 'Hey guys, I'm adopted and my real father is Snape, you know, we used to hate his guts, oh and he's a really nice guy.' I mean, seriously. I pealed off my sleep things and pulled on some regular clothes, afterward walking downstairs.

_**Knock Knock**_

And with that knock my day of a living nightmare was about to begin. "Oh joy," I muttered to myself, rushing to the door before my mother could. "I got it, Mom."

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"He's your WHAT?!" Harry and Ron both yelled at the same time causing my 'mother' to poke her head through the door to see if everything was alright. I nodded that it was and she got the message, leaving just a suddenly as she had come in.

"Would you two just calm down? One second you're trying to comfort me about finding out that I was adopted and the next I think that you truly want to kill my real dad," I said, trying to reason with them...I think.

"Hermione, you can't be serious, stop trying to pull our legs, ok. Just tell us that this was just a big joke and we'll all have a good laugh over it," Harry said, trying to brush off the entire situation. Ron sat beside him, still sputtering incoherently.

"I'm not joking; I can show you the list of Wizarding Snapes that I copied. It's all real, you can even ask...um...Dad," I felt strangely right to be calling the man that I had previously hated 'dad'.

"You just called Professor Snape 'Dad'. There has got to be something wrong with you," Ron said getting up and putting the back of his hand up to Hermione's forehead, which she quickly swatted away.

"Oh, stop that will you. If you're not going to be supportive or even just try to act normal then you can just go. I've been through enough this week without you two. I just two days ago I found out that I was adopted, the day after that I found the list in the Hall of Records, and then I go to talk to my father, end up yelling at him, and then start crying, come home, and right when I think that everything is going to be fine, I remember that I have to tell you two. Everything has been a living nightmare!" I yelled, getting up and rushing out the front door.

* * *

After having run about a mile, I finally ended up in an old playground, sitting on a rickety swing set. I heard someone walk up behind me, pulling my swing back and letting it loose. I turned my head, hair flying into my face, catching a glimpse of my dad (Snape).

"So, what's wrong today?" he asked in a fatherly caring way. I sighed.

"Harry and Ron, they were pretty...um...shocked to say the least when I told them that you're my dad," I said, turning back around to get the hair out of my face.

"So how did you get out here, alone, and not yelling at them?"

I laughed. "You know me all too well because, yes I usually would be doing that if I hadn't already done that earlier."

"I'm supposed to know you too well. How am I ever going to keep you out of trouble now that you know if I didn't?" he said with a chuckle.

"Good point, I am notorious for getting into trouble during the school year," I said with a shrug as he pushed me again. "They thought that the whole thing was just a joke. I just can't believe them."

"'Mione, they're boys, have of the time all they do is think that everything is just a big joke. Plus, they're probably just shocked. Their heads say that it's true but another part of them doesn't want to believe it. Just give them some time. I bet that they'll be here and apologize soon enough."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because they just walked up."

I dug my feet into the ground, stopping the swing. The chains twisted as I turned in the swing towards them. Harry and Ron stood sheepishly off to the side.

"Yes?" I said, waiting for them to reply.

"We're so sorry for the way we reacted. We were stupid, still pretty stupid, and we're sorry. Can you forgive us?" Harry asked and Ron nodded in agreement with everything he had said.

I smiled. "Yes, of course," I said untwisting the chains and running over to hug them both.

* * *

**So, there's the four chapter. It's really long compared to the others, but oh well. Please review and reply. I do so love it when people do that. Thank you,**

**1. Murgy31**

**2. RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl **

**3. pwincesshiso**

**4. Readerforlife**

**Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter. I really loved all of your reviews. TTFN Ta ta for now!**


	5. Saying Good Bye to My Old Life

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own you, dear Harry Potter series. With your exciting tales of magic and wonder, I can only try to add to you a bit, even though I never own it all. JK Rowling, such a wonderful author you are, that I cannot help but try to compare to you. I own none of your things dear JKR, I just write and read from afar._

* * *

"Hermione! Are you ready?" Dad called out from downstairs.

My eyes glanced around my half-empty room. The past week had flown by and I was about to leave the house that I had called 'home' since I was a child to go to my new home. It was a weird feeling, leaving all that I had known in my life to be true to go off with my Professor-turned-Dad. I picked Crookshanks up from my bare bed, holding him securely in my arms as one of the last things that had not changed for me.

"What do you say, Crooks? Are you ready to go to our new home with Dad?" I asked my dear Crookshanks absent-mindedly. After having received a 'mreow' as a reply, I smiled a tired half-sad smile, taking a last look around the room. "I'll take that as a yes then," I said, turning and walking out of my room, closing the door to it, and perhaps even closing the door on that part of my life.

"I'm coming!" I called, walking down the stairs.

"You will take good care of her, won't you Severus? We care so much about her," I heard my mother say to Dad.

"She means more to me than life itself. Rest assured that she will be taken good care of," I heard him reply and I smiled.

"I'm ready," I said when I was at the bottom of the stairs. Dad, my mother, and my father turned to see me and Dad smiled. I put Crookshanks down and rushed over to hug my mother and my father.

"Don't worry, I promises to write and I'll make sure not to get into too much trouble this school year," I said when I pulled back, a laugh in my voice.

"You'd better keep us updated. Lot's of letters, you hear," my father said, wagging his finger at me.

"Of course," I said smiling.

"You know, I'm going to miss my two little fur balls," my mother said, hugging me with a laugh and then leaning down to scratch Crookshanks behind the ear. I looked over at Dad over my shoulder. He smiled and I turned back to my other parents.

"I guess that we should...um...you know, go," I said with a final sigh as I picked up Crookshanks.

And with a final half hug to the both of them, Dad and I left the house going into an out of sight place and with a _**Pop**_ we Disapparated home.

* * *

**Ah, and with that I leave you chapter five. Thanks Violet44, Murgy31, Readerforlife, Isadora120, M to the 5th Power, and jessirose85 for your reviews on chapter 4. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue reviewing. Oh, and if you want to put in what you might want to see in the future chapters, go ahead. I don't really have it all planed out yet. Though, there is a twist coming up that you might not expect. TTFN! I hope to see your inputs.**


End file.
